


shall we dance

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: dancing lesson
Kudos: 1





	shall we dance

Kim jong kook was watching his favorite historical drama when Lee Gwang Soo came to him with crumpled notes on his hands.

"Hyung, I need your help," he said timidly. Jong kook only growled, his eyebrows furrowed to show his discontent and patted the space next to him so Giraffe would shut the fuck up and waited till at least commercial break before continuing.

Gwang soo sat obediently, waiting for the right time to ask again while playing with his script book. He sat, back straight, when he heard his hyung spoke to him, "Don't tell me you pissed off youngsters in your workplace again, I'm not your personal bouncer."

Gwang Soo pouted, felt hurt because his hyung saw him as a troublemaker even outside RunningMan. Though he couldn't say anything since that had happen once... Or twice... Well, maybe more--but that's hardly the case for now.

"No hyung, there's... There's a scene I need to play tomorrow and I kind of need your help.. So I thought, well I know you're busy with..." And he stopped, sighing when his hyung's eyes were glued to the screen again.

"So, maybe if you have time, for me, can you help me, hyung?" He finished after he got his hyung's attention again, when the ending song was played on the screen.

"What kind of help?" He asked, eyes looking suspiciously at the crumpled script.

"Uhm, so, tomorrow I have a scene which I have to dance..."

"No."

Gwang Soo cried out in protest.

"No way! You'll make me take the girl's role, right? NEVER!" Kim Jong Kook tried to shove the hand of the Giraffe that grabbed on his shirt.

"But hyuuung, I really can't dance and I need to remember the steps tonight, or do you prefer me going to the nearest club to dance with random girls instead?" Gwang Soo blabbered all the 'persuasive' words he could think of, but his hyung won't budge.

"No, I'm going to cry all night here until you help me with my dance lessons!" Gwang soo tried his last attempt when Jong Kook easily freed his shirt from Gwang Soo's grabby hands and told him to sleep.

"So you're going to spend the night sleeping on the sofa? Fine, then," Jong kook shouted from bathroom after brushing his teeth. Gwang soo stuck out his tongue when Jong Kook passed him to enter their bedroom and he began his fake cry.

After a tiring 30 minutes of sobbing and whimpering, Gwang Soo heard the door of their bedroom creaked open and his tiger popped out his head, definitely feeling guilty. Gwang soo knew his hyung very well, so he continued his fake cry (with wide grin hidden behind his hands) when Jong Kook patted his head and sat next to him.

"Gwang soo yah, I'm sorry, maybe... If I have to.. Well, do you still need my help?"

Gwang soo couldn't help but thought that his hyung sometime could be so silly, "of course I need you hyung, I want you to dance with me before I dance with anyone else."

Kim jong kook chuckled, "it's only a dance Gwang Soo yah, not like first kiss or something," but he let the younger man guided him to the center of their room.

"So, it's like a romantic scene with my going-to-be-girlfriend, and we're in a bar, jazz music is playing in the background, and I... Hyung, come closer so I can hold you in my arm..."

Kim jong kook cleared his not-so-itchy throat, eyes glued to his feet, feeling the familiar nervousness bubbled along his spine every time he had to act romantic all of sudden.

"Hyung," Lee Gwang Soo cooed, smiling ear to ear and yelped when Kim Jong Kook pinched him. "yah, shut up, just hurry I need my sleep," he mumbled and Gwang Soo could see his hyung's ears were red.

Gwang soo almost whimpered in adoration, it's not like they're in an innocent relationship, but the older man still had the habit of getting embarrassed and shy just with a slight intimate touch outside their bedroom, the only room he felt comfortable and safe enough.

Kim Jong Kook sighed heavily. All his life, people had told him how manly he is, with gentleman manner and the amount of muscles he had. But every time he was with Gwang Soo, he couldn't help but notice how small he was compared to the much younger man. He tried his best to still remain as the controlling one, but once a while he would lose his strength and let the dongsaeng ruled him around. And to be honest, it's not that bad to be in inferior position.

".. And we're going to talk about our current feeling, you know in cheesy line and lots of heart mark beaming from our eyes..."

Jong kook nodded to respond to the story Gwang Soo was telling, slightly felt bad for ignoring most of the explanation and focused on the warm comfortable heat that embraced his body.

"Hyung," Gwang Soo asked suddenly, good thing that Jong Kook was fast enough to respond with simple "hmm". His tall boyfriend didn't need to know that he was busy enjoying the scent of giraffe so close to his nose.

"I love you," Gwang Soo said, kissing the top of the head in front of him.

Kim Jong Kook grinned, "well, that's really cheesy."

"No, I mean it," Gwang Soo stated, he waited for the pair of small eyes met his before continued, " that cheesy line, I probably would say them hundreds of times in drama even after this, but it only has meaning when I'm with you."

Kim Jong Kook blinked, bit his lips to hid the heat that rose up to his face, "Gwang Soo yah," he said, scratching the side of his nose and stared back at the big puppy like eyes again, "don't make me stand on tip toes."

He raised both of his hands to hold Gwang Soo's head gently before lowering him until their faces were an inch away,

"I love you too," Jong Kook whispered right to his lover's lips that soon met his.


End file.
